


Does this zipper really work?

by Miss_BlueBell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, zipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_BlueBell/pseuds/Miss_BlueBell
Summary: Chat Noir is waiting for Ladybug on one of the warmest days ever. Thinking of ways to cool of an idea pops up in his head. Does this zipper really work?





	Does this zipper really work?

Chat Noir smiled as he watched three kids chase another kid with their water pistols. At this moment Chat wouldn’t mind being hit with some water from the water pistols. Chat raised his chin and placed a hand above his eyes to protect them from the sun rays.

There wasn’t even one cloud in the sky. Chat used his other hand to wipe away some sweat from his forehead.

It was one of the hottest days since the summer had started and here he was on top of a warm rooftop melting away. Chat looked down as he grabbed his baton and opened his screen.

No messages from Ladybug yet.

Two days ago after an akuma attack his lady had asked him to meet her at a given location and time. Right now he was at the location… but he already had waited for 15/20 minutes and she had yet to show. Normally her being late didn’t bother him. But it was very very very hot today… and here he was fully cladded in black leather.

His lady had asked him to wait on this specific rooftop. Chat seriously thought he was going to be burned alive if he stayed here, but he had not choice. He grabbed his bottle of water that he had picked up along the way. It was almost empty though..

Chat opened the bottle and took a sip. He let out a refreshing sigh and rubbed the water away from his lips with the back of his hands. Chat finished the bottle and figured that he could take a short break to refill his bottle again in the shop down below.

Chat hurried himself down and walked inside the shop. The airconditioning felt like a blessing from heaven, but Chat knew he couldn’t stay here for too long.

“Are you here again?” the man behind the counter asked with a smile on his face. He pointed towards a door that led to the back of the store. “Feel free to refill and honestly you know you can wait inside the shop”

Chat wanted to stay inside, but he knew that he couldn’t let his lady wait. He wouldn’t be able to see the rooftop from inside the store. “Thank you sir, but I have to be on the lookout for Ladybug”

“I see” the man replied after he shortly shook his head. “Not the greatest day to have a black leather suit, huh?”

“Not really” Chat replied moving himself to the back of the shop and refilling his bottle. After that he left the shop and looked at the rooftop again.

A sigh escaped Chat his lips as he readied himself to get up on that rooftop again. He used his baton to get him up.

“Here we are again” Chat thought as he immediately felt the warmth of the sun warm his skin and suit. He looked around to see if Ladybug had showed up yet, but she was no where to be seen.

Another 10 minutes passed and Chat his impatience was growing. He was in debate with himself on refilling his bottle as the water had started to warm up and only a small amount was left. But he didn’t want to impose on the man in the store again. He scanned the area for a water fountain but there was none.

“Come on Ladybug” Chat groaned as he grabbed his baton for the umpteenth time and dialed Ladybug her number. “My Lady, I’ve been waiting for over 30 minutes… where are you?”

It must have been the 100th message he had sent her today and he figured that she wouldn't be pleased with his impatience.

But hey, she was the one that was 30 minutes late. Her being late wasn't something unusual, his lady was perfect in almost every way but she wasn’t very punctual. He had stopped counting the times when she arrived late.

Chat opened one of his pockets and grabbed the little flask with sunscreen. “Father would kill me if I get sunburned” Chat thought as he placed some sunscreen on his fingers and smeared it over his bare flesh. “The last thing I want is the print of my mask showing on my face because of a sunburn”

After he was done with that he continued watching the few people that were out on the streets. Not many people dared to go outside today as it was too hot. Chat smiled as he felt a cold wind brush passed his face.

It was a blessing that the wind was cold instead of the hot wind they had to endure the past few days. It refreshed him and to be honest, if there had been no wind Chat figured he would have given up by now.

“Okay, enough If she doesn’t show up before 3 o’clock I leave” Chat thought as he felt another breeze hit his bare skin. He sighed in relief as he closed his eyes to enjoy the cold wind.

He opened his eyes again and looked down at his black leather outfit and that’s when his eyes fell on his golden bell. He liked his bell and he liked it even more when Ladybug gave it a small flick with her fingers.

But even though he liked his bell, he had never given it a good look. His hands moved over the zipper that ran from the top of his chest towards his lower regions. It stopped right above his belt and a new thought popped up in his head.

“Does this zipper really work?”

Chat Noir knew that his smaller zippers worked, but he never thought about pulling down the big zipper. Truth to be told, there never was a reason for him to pull down his zipper… but now there was.

Chat raised his head and looked around. Besides a few children there was no one there. Yes, he was on top of a roof but why would people look up at the roof.

Chat stood up and then seated himself some farther away from the edge. His hands moved towards the zipper and he pulled it down. Remarkably, the zipper budged and he heard the familiar sound of the zipper.

He only pulled it down towards the spot under his collarbone and waited for another breeze. The moment that breeze came, he immediately lowered his zipper even more and enjoying the cool air on his warm skin.

He opened his water bottle. The cool breeze against his skin and the water felt really good and suddenly he didn’t know anymore why he had been complaining so much. He looked at the screen of his baton again.. 43 minutes had passed.

Chat placed his hands behind him and leaned on them. Another 5 minutes passed and to Chat his dismay the breezes had become less frequent. He let out a groan as the sweat drops fell down his face.

“God, why is it so hot today” Chat said wondering when the next cold wind would come. Then his eyes noticed the moving leaves of a tree somewhat away from him. It was that moment Chat decided he couldn’t care less if someone saw him.

He pulled his zipper down completely and pushed the leather somewhat aside, making sure as much skin as possible could enjoy the cold breeze. He threw back his head and closed his eyes when the cold breeze passed him. The wind had started to pick up again and that’s how another 3 minutes passed.

When he opened his eyes and looked down at himself he noticed that his chest didn’t look different from when he was his civilian self. He didn’t know why but he expected to see more muscle, probably because he felt stronger.

It wasn’t that he didn’t have muscle, he trained himself pretty well. He remembered that he was proud of himself the moment his abs started to show. Maybe it was the model in him, but he liked to look good.

Chat Noir grabbed his bottle of water and took another sip. The water now was warm, but he didn’t mind at least he was hydrated. Another glance at his baton showed him that Ladybug still hadn’t received his messages or calls.

52 minutes… maybe he could wait a bit longer than an hour. He took another sip from the bottle and some water escaped his lips, trickling down over his bare chest. It was only one drop, but Chat could feel it pretty well.

When Chat looked down at his chest again another new thought popped up in his head. “Could I take off the suit completely?”

Of course he wouldn’t take of the suit here, but knowing that he could move the suit from his skin he figured he could take it off too.

“Chat Noir!”

Chat his eyes widen and he glanced over his shoulder at his Lady who was making her way towards him. He stood up and also walked towards her with his baton now resting on his shoulders.

“My Lady, only 52 minutes too late and-”

Before he could say anything else Ladybug wrapped her hands around his golden bell and she yanked his zipper up. All this time she kept her head low.

A breath escaped Chat his lips the moment he felt Ladybug her hand on his chest that hadn’t been covered by his suit. It only lasted for a split second though. Ladybug had yet to let go of his golden bell and she had not said anything.

“My lady? Are you okay?” Chat asked, his annoyance and impatience forgotten as worry for his lady washed over him.

“I’m fine, I uhm….” Ladybug her voice trailed off as she let go of Chat his golden bell and stepped back.

The moment Ladybug stepped away from Chat and she was no longer covered by the shadow of Chat his body, he noticed the redness on her cheeks. His first thought was that she was sunburnt, but the second thought he enjoyed more.

She was blushing and if he could guess it was because he had showed a little bit more skin than she was used to seeing. A grin appeared on his face as he was not going to let this go.

“Are you blushing, bugaboo?” Chat asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

The way Ladybug reacted gave away that she indeed was blushing. She puffed her chest out and crossed her arms, starting to ramble on why there was no reason for her to blush. But Chat knew his partner better than that, she was blushing and she had not stopped blushing. She was adorable right now.

Chat lowered his baton from his shoulders and placed it on his back again as he moved towards Ladybug and grabbed her hand. He kissed each of her knuckles as he moved his eyes up towards her face to see he reaction.

“You honor me my lady”

“H-honor? W-what?”

Chat noir straightened himself and hovered his face next to her ear. “If I knew showing some skin would make you act this adorable, I would have pulled down that zipper a long time ago”

Chat slowly moved his head back and he saw her wide eyes. For a moment he wondered if he had pushed it too far when Ladybug didn’t react at all.

A cold breeze passed them and just like before Chat let out a relieved sigh. He didn’t understand why, but that got Ladybug her attention and she pushed him away from her.

“Y-you can’t just say things like that!” Ladybug replied, the first stutter not unheard by Chat who chuckled.

“So I shouldn’t just say things, I should act on it?” Chat joked as his hand moved towards his golden bell as if he was about to pull down his zipper again.

Ladybug dashed forward and placed her hand on top of Chat his hand, forcing him to keep his zipper up. “What the hell Chat! Stop undressing!”

“Undressing? My lady, this is me merely pulling down my zipper, if you want I can show you what undressing looks like” Chat teased again wiggling his eyebrows.

“Chat”

Ladybug said his name with her warning voice and let go of his bell. “This is not funny! Do you know how embarrassed I felt when my friends showed me the pictures!”

Chat quirked a brow in confusion. “Pictures?”.

Immediately his hand shot towards his baton as he opened up the internet and searched for his pictures… which didn’t take long. He let out a groan when he saw the pictures and videos of him pulling down his zipper and showing his bare chest.

“How the hell did people get this?” Chat asked himself, his eyes focused on the many pictures that were taken.

“I mean, seriously. You practically POSED for the pictures! What are you a model!?”

He felt proud and in panic at the same time, but he knew he had to divert from the subject. Couldn’t tell ladybug he really was a model right? But before he had the chance she had started the yell again.

“Why the hell would you do that?”

Chat couldn’t believe that she hadn’t figured out the reason why he had pulled down the zipper in the first place. Did she really think that he had done it purely to tease her? That was an interesting thought too…

Chat shook his head to clear his thoughts. “LB, you asked me to be here at 14, and I was here at 14. I waited for you here! On an asphalt roof! In the scorching sun, on the hottest day this summer, in a freaking black leather suit for over 50 minutes! I’m sorry that I started to get warm and tried to cool off!”

Ladybug blinked a few times and then her head moved to look around. Chat crossed his arms and figured that it finally started to dawn upon her what had occurred.

“Did I really say 14?” Ladybug asked.

Chat nodded and brought up the message Ladybug had sent him with the details and indeed it read 14 o’clock.

“I thought I said 15…” Ladybug said with a sigh as she shook her head. “I’m sorry, I honestly thought you did all this to tease me”

Chat felt a bit embarrassed that his Lady had thought that he had done all this for her. She really thought he would do that? Chat placed one hand on Ladybug her shoulder and she looked up.

“My lady, if I wanted to tease you like this” Chat started as he moved his hand towards his golden bell and lowered his zipper for only a few cm. He watched her eyes grew wide as he did that “I would do it in private”

With that said, he moved his zipper up again. This time he knew he had gone too far but he didn’t really care. He enjoyed the baffled expression on Ladybug her face and felt enjoyed that he finally was able to have that kind of effect on her. Who knew that all it took was a little bit of skin.

“Interested?”

Chat knew that he had to watch out as his remark surely would encourage Ladybug to hit him. And indeed, Ladybug pushed him away and flicked his forehead. “Stop flirting and NO I am not interested! Just… just don’t, don’t do that anymore… it’s distracting”

Chat his eyes grew wide. Distracting? Those pictures of him had been distracting to her? Oh great lord, this was the best day ever. Bless you scorching son.

“Distracting? My lady, don’t give me any funny ideas”

“Omg Chat, that is NOT what I meant. My friends and I were planning a holiday together. We can’t do that if I have to listen to my friends fawning over you, complementing your apparently perfect abs” Ladybug lifted her hand to cover her mouth and she shook her head.

“Puurrfect you say?” Chat inquired, liking the course of this conversation. “And what did you think?”

“I think that this conversation is over!” Ladybug almost shouted making a cross with her arms before she lowered them next to her body again. “Now can we please move on to the subject that we were here for in the first place”

Chat chuckled and nodded, deciding he had teased his Lady enough and he knew his partner was right. They had work to do.

Ladybug opened some sort of map and placed it on the ground as she pointed at the map and explained her new findings. After 3 minutes she stopped explaining and sighed. “God, it’s warm”

Chat rolled his eyes. “You’ve only been her for what? 10 minutes? Try 50 minutes in black leather”.

Ladybug sighed again as she took a sip from her bottle with water. She offered it to Chat who gratefully accepted and took a sip.

“Now I wished I had a zipper”

Chat spurted out the water in his mouth and started to cough. He looked sideways while coughing and saw a victorious grin on Ladybug her face. “N-not funny”

“What? You can dish it out but can’t take it?” Ladybug asked, rolling up the map. “But you’re right, I’m not going to stay around here… I will turn into a lobster…”

Chat felt slightly annoyed by the fact that he had waited for over 50 minutes and now after 10 minutes Ladybug called it a day. But oh well, he had his fun.

“Pff Fine”

“I’m sorry you had to wait so long, I promise I will try to be more punctual” Ladybug said.

“Where did I hear that before” Chat shot back crossing his arms.

Ladybug playfully poked his side. “I’m getting better at it”

“I know, and don’t worry. Yes, waiting in the sun wasn't pleasant, but seeing a blush on your face was all worth it”

Chat had hoped that his remark would make her blush again and he had to keep himself from jumping up in happiness when he noticed that it had made her blush. She turned away from him.

“Whatever Chat, got to go”

With two big steps Chat had made her way towards her and he hovered his face next to her ear whispering into it. “You have my permission to get distracted by my pictures”

Immediately when the last word had left his lips he jumped back, just in time to dodge Ladybug her fist as she started to yell at him.

Chat figured he would not be better off it he stayed, so he grabbed his baton and made his way home.

“Totally worth it”


End file.
